Ones That Couldn't Be Saved
by Monty-Cora SeventyTwelve
Summary: This is a Hawaii 5-0 fic about where Danny and Steve were when the 9/11 crash happened. Hope you enjoy :)


"11 years ago today this country changed..." the TV played at the local Hawaiian bar, the 5-0 team are drinking after a long day. After a few minutes of unpleasant silence Kono says " wow 11 years where were you when it happened?" more silence followed when Chin replies "I was in the jungle when I got a call telling us what happened and to come home". "I remember that. Everyone was crying and I didn't really understand what was going on and Malia came over and explained it all to us kids" Kono replied "where were you Steve" Chin asks. "Uh... I was uh... I was in DC, on my way to the pentagon for a meeting. I was 15 minutes away. I was looking out the window when I heard a loud crash and then it was just smoke. We rushed over to the pentagon and started to pull out the survivors. It's all kind of fuzzy what exactly happened but..." Steve said as he shook his head and looked down.  
"Anyone else wanna another round?" Danny asked as he was getting up from their little, but spacious table. Everyone nodded their approval and Danny made his way to the bar. When he left everyone was still deep in their conversation to notice Danny slipping out.

When Danny got outside he took a deep steady breath, to calm his emotions. He looked out to the seaside view from where he was leaning on the verandah railing. The crashing of the waves calmed him down, so much that he didn't even notice Steve standing behind him.  
"Hey Danny, are you alright?" Steve asked his friend quietly, noticing that he jumped when Steve spoke.  
"Huh... Oh yeah, I'm fine." he lied. Steve could see right through his partners' facade and gave him a look of obvious disbelief.  
"Danny, I know when you're lying, is everything okay?" Steve asked again.  
"It's just today," he stated quietly. Steve moved next to Danny and was also leaning against the verandah railing.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Steve asked hesitantly. He knew Danny would usually try to be all "manly" and bottle up all his feelings and just try to move pass it. But not today, today he had the opportunity to tell his partner what he did on that day.  
But would he want the pain of reliving it?  
"Danny?" Steve questioned him again, obviously taking too long to reply to his question.  
"11 years ago I was just exiting the world trade Centre when the planes hit." he started," I only took a step out of the building and the plane hit the first tower, which happened to be the one I was just in. To be honest I happened to look up as I took that step and I saw the plane. I screamed for everyone to run out of the building, there was utter panic as everything around us just started to tumble down. I thought I cleared everyone and I ran out as some of the level above us started to collapse on top of me. Then I saw a guy was running to the exit and some of the rubble fell on top of him. I don't know why but I ran to help, I pulled the rubble off him. It was like when you hear people do immaculate things in their spare of the moment adrenaline rushes. I got the rubble off him and flipped him over my shoulder as everyone watched, no one bothered to help. I guess they were smart, but rubble was falling on top of us and we just made it when the whole tower collapsed in front of me. Paramedics came and checked me out, I was fine I just happened to inhale a bit of the dust, and I got a small cut on my forehead from a tiny bit of plaster. The other guy had a broken leg and some internal injuries. A few days later they were still counting all of the bodies and half of them were just from that building. I saw those numbers and thought; could I have been able to save them too?"  
He turned to look at Steve with tears in his eyes.  
"Danny you can't save them all, you risked everything saving that one guy, sure there were a lot of deaths that  
day and they didn't deserve to go like that. But there was nothing you could've done."  
Danny gave Steve a small smile and said, "Thanks Steve"  
"No problem, but clean yourself up, take a minute, whatever. You still owe us that round." he said with a big grin.  
"Hey, now, I'm not sure about that. "Danny said, chasing after Steve back into the bar.  
They entered and saw Kono and Chin sitting at their table waiting for them.  
Steve headed towards them and Danny followed close behind. Danny nearly bumped into Steve when Steve stopped and turned around. "Round, now." Steve instructed.  
Danny just rolled his eyes and headed back towards the bar and ordered their drinks.  
For the rest of the evening the 5-0 team sat in a little old Hawaiian bar on the 11 of September remembering the day and the ones that couldn't be saved.


End file.
